MoOn RaY
by nerea2
Summary: Los Merodeadores más bromistas que nunca, Lily de prefecta en último curso y un secreto que ni Dumbly sabe... ¿qué podría pasar? -- LEELO!
1. Una mañana cualquiera

En una de las muchas habitaciones de la torre Gryffindor una chica se asoma a la ventana. El frio viento otoñal hace que sus mejillas se tiñan de un color rosado mientras su cabello, rojo como el fuego, se mueve al compás de una suave melodia: el viento. Lily Evans observa con detenimiento los alrededores del Bosque Prohibido. Sus arboles negruzcos y esa niebla que nunca se disipa le asustan hasta tal punto que aparta su rostro de la ventana y contempla su propia habitación. Tres camas con los colores de Gryffindor se hayan en completo desorden: después de tantos años enfadandose por ese desorden para luego ser ella la más desordenada de las tres. Una cabellera rubia cubierta de mantas se agita en su cama en el momento en que Lily cierra la ventana. Lily se sienta con cuidado en su cama e intenta conciliar el sueño. Animate- decia una vocecilla en su cabeza- ¡mañana es el gran dia!. Y tras unos minutos mirando el oscuro techo de su habitación los parpados de Lily se cerraron, llevandola como toda las noches al mundo de los sueños.  
  
A las seis de la mañana....  
  
LILYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!- gritaba emocionada una chica rubia dirigiendose a su cama con un paquete entre las manos. Lily abrió los ojos poco a poco con la luz del sol iluminando por completo la habitación.  
Gracias Eli!- dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa. Elisabeth tenía una melena rubia ondulada hasta la cintura y sus ojos negros emitian un esplandor extraño cada vez que se enfadaba. Lily abrió el paquete emocionada y sacó una concha de cristal repleta de maquillaje.  
es genial Eli!- exclamó emocionada la pelirroja dandole un abrazo a su amiga. En el momento en que Lily dejaba el regalo en su mesilla de noche la joven de la cama de su derecha pegó un salto.  
  
SOL?? CUANTAS VECES TE HE DIXO NIÑA-SÁDICA QUE NO ABRAS TODAS LAS CORTINAS!!!-. Lily y Elisabeth comenzaron a reirse mientras una chica se metia a toda velocidad en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió a salir con un paquete bajo el brazo.  
que mal despertar tienes Nicole!- le reprendió la rubia con los brazos cruzados  
a que se nota eh?- respondió la morena sacando la lengua y dandole el paquete a Lily. Nicole era, como muchos la llamaban, la chica-vampiresa. Tenia el pelo negro como la noche hasta los hombros y la cara blanca como si nunca hubiese visto el sol. Los chicos algunas veces tenian que mirarla a los ojos para saber si de verdad no era un vampiro aunque a ella le pareciese ridiculo. Lily abrió el regalo con manos temblorosas. En el momento en que abrió la tapa algo se lanzó a su regazo: era un gato.

El felino miró a su nueva dueña con sus ojos esmeraldas.  
tiene tus mismos ojos Lil- comentó Elisabeth cogiendo al gato y poniendolo en su regazo. Lily acarició el suave pelaje del animal que ronroneó tranquilo.  
¿Cómo le vas a llamar?- preguntó Nicole tumbandose en la cama de Lily y sin dejar de acariciar al gato  
no lo sé...- dijo Lily mirando al felino el cual estaba con los ojos semicerrados mientras Elisabeth lo acariciaba  
¿que tal Nicolity?-. Lily la miró furiosa  
no voy a llamar a un gato Nicolity  
entonces Elixandro- saltó la rubia con una risita  
mejor me voy a duchar- dijo la pelirroja metiendose a toda pastilla en el baño. Al cabo de unos minutos Lily, Elisabeth y Nicole salieron de su cuarto vestidas con los uniformes de Hogwarts. Algunos Gryffindors se las quedaban mirando mientras cruzaban la Sala Común pero no les hacian caso. Las tres amigas eran populares pero no por algo que les gustase demasiado. Cuando alguien sacaba el tema Eli hacia oidos sordos, Nicole se excusaba diciendo que tenía que ir al baño y Lily simplemente cambiaba de tema. "Eso no es fama, es una maldición"- decía centenares de veces Elisabeth- ¡y todo por esa estupida broma!. Al salir del retrato de la señora Gorda las tres amigas se dividieron: Lily se fue con Nicole a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas mientras que Elisabeth salia pitando al aula de Aritmancia. Como casi todas las mañanas el desayuno consistia en pasarse por el Gran Comedor cinco segundos, pillar todo lo que pudiesen y salir disparadas a clase.  
  
Antes de bajar la explanada Lily y Nicole sacaron una pelota de bronce de sus mochilas y se la guardaron en un bolsillo de la túnica. Como todos los días al bajar la explanada dos figuras les intentaron tirar media docena de bombas fétidas, pero siempre que alguna se acercaba a ellas rebotaba y salia disparada hacia otro lado.  
otra vez igual Black?- pregunto Nicole mirando enfurruñada a una figura que se acercaba a ellas seguida de otra de pelo alborotado  
nunca me cansaré de intentarlo- reconoció el moreno esbozando una sonrisa al llegar hasta ellas  
deberiais variar un poco con las bromas no creeis?- pregunto Lily poniendose bien la mochila- comenzais a aburrir  
no insultes a un Merodeador Evans- le amenazó James llegando hasta ellos. Lily miró con desprecio al chico: odiaba la forma en que esos ojos color miel la miraban.  
nosotras nos vamos ya a clase verdad Lils?- dijo Nicole como escupiendole las palabras a Sirius. Y las dos amigas bajaron hasta la cabaña del guarda-bosques donde el profesor Rodolphus los esperaba.

Acercaos por favor- dijo el profesor a sus alumnos. Alrededor de él habian dos pequeñas cajas de color violeta que se movian frenéticamente. –Hoy estudiaremos Quarcks ¿alguien puede decirme que son los Quarcks?. La mano de Lily se levantó en el aire como siempre.  
los Quarcks o Quarcksons son los descendientes de las arpias- recitó la pelirroja de una vez  
  
excelente, diez puntos más para Gryffindor- dijo el profesor destapando las dos cajas. En una habian unos pajaros de color rojo como el fuego y del tamaño de un bebe humano. Nicole soltó un gritito de emoción al verlos. Los enormes ojos de los Quarcks las miraban aturdidos piando débilmente.  
  
Estos son los machos que como veis son muy dóciles y timidos- explico el profesor sacando uno y poniedoselo en un hombro- son capaces de crear grandes incendios dependiendo de su estado de animo por eso es bueno que nunca se enfaden...¡Black!¡Potter! se puede saber que estan haciendo?  
  
La otra caja se movia frenéticamente mientras avanzaba a trompicones hasta unos asustados Sirius y James. El profesor Rodolphus se acercó a la otra caja y echó unos pedazos de verdura para calmarlos.  
  
veo señores que han hecho buenas amistades con la hembras Quarcks- comentó el profesor sonriendo abiertamente. Los alumnos se acercaron a la otra caja aunque Sirius y James permanecieron apartados.  
Las hembras Quarcks eran de un color negro como la noche y, a diferencia de los machos, tenian los ojos de colores.

Vuestro trabajo hasta semana santa será criar a los Quarcks por parejas intentando que puedan sobrevivir después en el bosque- explicó el profesor Rodolphus- los Quarcks son muy parecidos a nosotros. Tienen sentimientos como cualquier persona, algunos incluso ocultos, y necesitan saber que hay alguien que los necesita... ¿estais preparados para cuidar a uno? Los alumnos asintieron ferviosamente.  
ahora elegiré el o la mejor Quarck para cada pareja- dijo el profesor haciendo un gesto para que las parejas se pusieran en fila. Cuando les llegó el turno a Lily y Nicole el profesor escogió un macho Quarck que, como comentó, era muy presumido y chulito. "Creo que podreis educarle"- dijo en un susurro antes de elegir otro Quarck para otra pareja. Cuando les llegó el turno a James y Sirius solo quedaba un Quarck de la caja de las hembras. James la reconoció inmediatamente: erala Quarck que había intentado tirarse a por ellos minutos antes. Sirius la cogió con manos temblorosas mientras los ojos verdes de la Quarck los observaban con los ojos entornados  
  
como la llamamos?- pregunto James mirando a su mejor amigo con una mueca  
malos-humos?- pregunto Sirius sarcástico. La Quarck le clavó sus ojos verdes haciendo que Sirius se apartara un poco más de ella  
la tienes miedo Black?- pregunto Nicole acercandose a la Quarck y acariciandola. La Quarck gorjeó contenta demostrando que le gustaba. Sirius miraba a Nicoel con una sonrisita tonta mientras la morena hacia mimos a la Quarck.  
despierta Black o llenaras el suelo con tus babas- le dijo en un susurro Lily detrás de él. Sirius pegó un salto al ver a la pelirroja. Su Quarck macho estaba apoyado tranquilamente en su hombro pero al ver a James comenzó a emitir pequeños pitidos de enfado. Al instante siguiente la Quarck de Sirius y James piaba furiosa al Quarck de Lily y Nicole. La clase entera miraba la batalla de Quarcks mientras el profesor intentaba poner paz entre los Quarcks. Al sonar el timbre la Quarck de James y Sirius se zambullo en la mochila de Sirius sacando su cabezita por uno de los plieges de esta.

que es esto?-pregunto Remus al encontrarse con ellos a la salida de su clase de Aritmancia  
trabajo de CCM- dijo James mientras los tres amigos se dirigian a clase de Transformaciones. Por el camino Peter se juntó con ellos con la mirada cabizbaja: le habian vuelto a suspender en Runas Antiguas.  
  
Por otro lado......  
  
oooooh! que monoooo- decia Elisabteh mirando maravillada al Quarck de sus amigas. El Quarck extendió las alas como si fuera un pavo real pero al hacerlo casi se cae del hombro de Nicole.  
Rodolphus nos dijo que era muy chulito- explicó Lily a la rubia  
sabeis a quien me recuerda?- comentó la rubia después de unos minutos en los que no habia dejado de acariciar al Quarck  
esperemos que a ti no porque con una ya me basta- murmuró Nicole poniendose bien la mochila  
já já  
venga Eli di- dijo la pelirroja aunque ya sabia la respuesta  
a Sirius y a James- contesto Eli sonrindo de oreja a oreja ante la mueca de Nicole  
puajj!! ni me los recuerdes!- chilló la morena haciendo un gesto como si fuera a vomitar  
si, claro....-decia Elisabeth conteniendose una risita  
que?  
que dices mucho de Black pero se nota que estas detrás de sus huesos- contestó Lily mientras Eli asentia detrás suya  
tonterias! yo? con ese?-. Sus dos amigas asentian ante la mirada de Nicole que cada vez se ponia más furiosa- Jamás penseis eso, entendido, jamás!!  
de acuerdo Niky- dijo la pelirroja acariciando a su Quarck- después de todo son unos idiotas  
mira quien habla! la futura señora Potter!- exclamó Nicole con las mejillas de un color rojo como el fuego  
Al oir eso el Quarck volvió a piar igual de fuerte que en clase de CCM haciendo que Nicole se callara.  
"Al final tu y yo nos vamos a llevar bien"- pensó Lily mirando como su Quarck dejaba sin timpanos a Nicole.

****

**Dejad vuestra opinión!! sólo teneis que darle al GO!!!**


	2. Amenazas de muerte

Cuando las chicas entraron en el aula se encontraron con tres pares de ojos que las vigilaban (Peter como siempre comiendo asi que de ese mejor no hablamos). La profesora McGonagall llegó justo en el momento en que tocó el timbre haciendo un leve ruido al dejar sus libros en la mesa. Peter saludó a la profesora con una sonrisita infantil, Remus (alado de Peter) armado con pluma y pergamino, Sirius (alado de James) con los pies apoyados en la mesa y cantando una canción de cuna y James con la mano levantada.  
  
si señor Potter?- pregunto McGonagall metódicamente

me preguntaba que...- y cogiendo un aire varonil de las películas americanas- que que hace una profesor como usted en un aula como esta?  
  
La clase estalló en carcajadas: Nicole se movia de atras a adelante con la cara colorada de la risa, Eli (al igual que una sonrojada McGonagall) taladraba a James con la mirada y Lily lanzaba una mirada a Remus que miraba emobobado su pupitre.  
  
Potter vaya al despacho del Director-. Al salir de clase la profesora suspiro aliviada y continuó su clase sin dejar de vigilar a Sirius que jugaba con los pulgares con gesto aburrido.  
  
al despacho?- pensaba James alborotandose más su pelo azabache- pero si hoy es lunes, no miercoles!! estos profes no siguen ni un horario de visitas...pobre Dumbledore podria tener un compromiso...  
  
Después de unos minutos James se encontró en frente de la gárgola del despacho de Dumbledore. La gárgola al verle se abrió mientras una vocecilla le espetaba: otra vez aquí Potter?? donde está su egocentrico amigo Black??  
  
James se contuvo de contestarla y llamó a la puerta de roble.  
  
Una hora después...  
  
buff! cada vez Dumbledore chochea más- decia James a Sirius mientras subian a clase de Encantamientosque te ha puesto de castigo?- pregunto Remuslimpiar los orinales Lunático! los orinales!!- exclamó James haciendo una muecatranqui Pronks, ya verás como me castigan a mi tb y no te tcoa limpiar solo- le tranquilizo su amigo con una mirada malévola. Remus le fulminó con la mirada al igual que James: esa sonrisa solo podia sifnificar que una broma se estaba maquinando en el cerebro de Sirius.

A la hora del almuerzo los Merodeadores entraron en el Gran Comedor. algunas chicas de las cuatro casas les miraban y esbozaban sonrisitas tontas cuando Black pasaba cerca de ellas buscando sitio en la mesa Gryffindor. El único sitio que quedaba libre estaba justo delante de Eli, Nicole y Lily que miraron con asco como James y Sirius se sentaban. Remus las saludó con la mano algo cohibido a lo que Eli le devolvió el saludo.  
  
se puede saber a que vienen esas caras?- pregunto James viendo como Nicole y Lily le taladraban con la mirada

después de que te fueras la profesora McGonagall volvió a quitar 10 puntos a Gryffindor por tu culpa- le espeto Nicolebah! después Evans los vuelve a conseguir- comentó James comiendose un bollo de chocolate de un bocadoyo no tengo porque salvarte el culo Potter- dijo Lily en tono cortantepues no lo hagas- contesto Sirius serio- no es nuestra culpa que seas la empollona de claseretira lo que has dicho!- chilló Nicole sacando su varita y apuntado con ella a Sirius. Sirius clavó sus ojos azules en los de Nicole.tu nunca me atacarias Mckensie asi que baja eso- contesto Sirius cogiendo un bollo suizo de la mesay xk lo crees?-pregunto Nicole aguantandose las ganas de pegarle una bofetada (que ella no podia?? él no la conocia! Black no la conocía!- se decia a si misma sin dejar de apuntarle con la varita)xk eres demasiado buena Mckensie- contesto Sirius levantandose de la mesa- os veo en Pociones-. Y sin decir nada más Sirius salió del Gran Comedor mientras Nicole recogia su varita enfurruñada.

lo veis? estais coladitas por nosotros- comentó James mirando a Lily sonriente. Hubo un destello y James apareció con unos cuernos que le salian de la cabeza alborotandole más el pelo. James sacó su varita y murmuró: Greendoska. Al instante el pelo de Lily se tiño de un verde fosforito. James salió del Gran Comedor perseguido por una Lily roja de verguenza.  
  
donde estas Potter?- pregunto la pelirroja con la varita en alto. La risa de James rebotó por el pasillo mientras un ruido como de portazo llegaba a los oidos de Lily. A unos metros Lily encontró una puerta de roble entreabierta y decidió entrar. Una figura apareció de pronto de detrás de la puerta y acercandose a ella la rodeó por la cintura y le plantó un pequeño beso. Lily se apartó de él mientras sacaba la varita de la túnica pero en ese instante James salió disparado hacia la enfermería sin darle tiempo a Lily a vengarse.

creo que yo tb me voy a ir ya a la Sala Comun- dijo Nicole levantandose de la mesa Gryffindor al cabo de unos minutos

eh...ah! vale!- contesto Eli justo cuando Nicole se habia ido. Eli se sonrojó enormemente ante aquello, sobretodo cuando Remus le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.cojistes los apuntes de Herbología? es que los mios han desaparecido- comentó Remus con una sonrisa (esa sonrisa que hacia que Eli y muchas otras se quedaran embobadas mirandole)ah! claro! tengo la mochila en la sala común- contestó Eli bebiendose el sumo de calabaza que quedaba en su vasote acompaño- dijo Remus levantandose al igual que ella y saliendo juntos del Gran Comedor.  
  
Marniel- dijo Nicole al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Al cruzar el retrato se encontró con una imagen que la dejo de piedra: Sirius Black estaba haciendo los deberes. Nicole se sentó en un sillón opuesto al de él y le miro detenidamente intentando averiguar si lo que tenia delante era real o un espejismo.  
  
sueltalo, a quien te intentas ligar hoy?- pregunto Nicole lanzando una ojeada a los pocos Gryffindors que habia en la Sala Comúnacaso no puede hacer uno los deberes de vez en cuando??- exclamó Sirius escondiendo aún más el Mapa del Merodeador debajo de sus libros (Nicole le habia pillado examinando el mapa)uno si pero tu no Black- contesto Nicole esbozando una sonrisamuy graciosa McKensie- dijo Sirius enfurruñado- será mejor que me vaya a mi cuarto...  
venga no te lo tomes a mal. Yo tambien haré los deberes de acuerdo?-. Nicole se levantó y salió disparada hacia su cuarto en busca de la mochila.

esta estupida de McKensie...- decia para si Sirius sacando de nuevo el Mapa- dentro de una hora tengo que hacer la broma y no voy a tener tiempo

Con un movimiento de su varita Sirius metio sus libros en la mochila y guardó el Mapa en un bolsillo de su túnica. Justo al poner un pie en las escaleras que conducian al dormitorio de los chicos se acordó de Nicole. Sera mejor que le diga que tengo cosas que hacer- pensó para si subiendo las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas.  
  
En ese mismo instante una chica de largo pelo moreno bajaba cargada con una mochila llena de libros. Las escaleras estaban completamente a oscuras y Nicole bajaba las escaleras poco a poco por miedo a tropezarse. De repente los dos amigos se chocaron a la mitad de las escaleras.  
  
Black? que haces aqui?- pregunto Nicole reconociendo la silueta de Siriusqueria decirte que tengo que irme y que no podre hacer contigo los deberes- dijo Sirius poniendose bien la mochilaahm...vale- contesto la morena intentando subir las escaleras pero con tan mala suerte que tropezó con un escalón y estuvo a punto de caerse. Sirius soltó la mochila y cogió a la muchacha por la cintura para que no se cayera.  
  
gracias- susurro Nicole intentando apartarse del moreno pero este la tenia bien agarrada- Black! quieres soltarme??- pregunto Nicole levantando la cabeza para ver al chico.

El rostro de Sirius se acercó al suyo poco a poco. Nicole sin saber xk cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de Sirius en los suyos. Un otrrente de sensaciones se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras Sirius la besaba. Sentía la respiración del chico en su rostro. Y de repente...  
  
Nicole??-. Eli subia las escaleras en busca de su amiga con Remus alado. Nicole se sparó del chico y huyó escaleras arriba hacia su dormitorio.

  
te pasa algo Black?- pregunto Eli cuando Remus y ella llegaron hasta donde estaba él.

em....no...- contesto Sirius bajando las escaleras con aire aturdido. Remus miró de reojo a su amigo pero se abstuvo de decir algo con Eli cerca asi que argumentando que se habia olvidado su pluma en el Gran Comedor salió disparado hacia la habitación de los chicos.

Cuando Remus entró en la habitación se encontro a Sirius mirando embobado la pared como si hubiese algo interesantisimo pegado a ella. Remus se acercó a su amigo y le pasó una mano por la cara. Nada, ni parpadear- se decia para si Remus sacando su varita y apuntando con ella a Sirius- Aquem. Un chorro de agua helada cayó en el rostro de su amigo empapandole la túnica.  
  
Vaya formas de levantar a la gente Moony- decia Sirius enfurruñado sacando el Mapa de un bolsillo de su túnica. Por suerte estaba seco y no le habia pasado nada.- bueno que quieres?

nada, simplemente he pasado por aqui y he dixo...y xk no levantar al perro? y aki me ves-. Sirius le taladró con la mirada unos instantes antes de concentrar de nuevo su vista en el Mapa del Merodeador.me vas a decir de una vez que ha pasado hace unos minutos?- exclamó Remus quitandole el Mapa de las manos y arrojandolo al otro extremo de la habitación.pasado?- pregunto Sirius haciendo un gesto de incomprensión- no ha pasado nadaCanuto...- dijo Remus mirando a su amigo como diciendo "te crees que soy ingenuo?"no ha pasado nada de acuerdo?- contesto Sirius saltando de su cama. Recogió el Mapa del suelo y salió del dormitorio dando un portazo.

Sé que hoy ha pasado algo Padfoot y lo voy a averiguar- murmuró Remus echandose en su cama con una mueca de cansancio.

Al entrar Eli en la habitación se encontró a Nicole dando vueltas como una histérica por toda la habitación abriendose camino entre el desorden de ropa a base de patadas.  
  
y a ti que te pasa hoy?- pregunto Eli enojada recogiendo su vestido ocre del suelo. Nicole que rumiaba en silenco dijo lo primero que pensó (algo muy original vamos!)

VOY A MATAR A BLACK!!-. Eli sonrió un segundo antes de sentarse en su cama y preguntar con esa voz que sólo tenía cuando del asunto se podía sacar algún cotilleoy eso? que ha pasado esta vez?Nicole clavó su mirada en la rubia unos instantes antes de responder:Nadasi ya! y yo soy la reina de Saba!- exclamó Eli mirando su reflejo en su espejo de manocon el ego que tienes nadie lo diria- contestó la morena cruzando los brazosno soy como tu, que ni siquiera puedes hechizar a Black!- chilló Eli mientras su cara se teñia de un color rojo vivono vuelvas a mencionar a Black, me oyes? NUNCA!- y sin decir nada más Nicole salió dando un portazo.

"Siempre igual" dijo para si Elisabeth haciendo una mueca.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería...  
  
cuando te coja te mato Potter- chillaba Lily a una camilla opuesta a la suya. James reia sin parar viendo como la señora Pomfrey llenaba de potinjes y cremas el pelo verdoso (anteriormente rojo) de Lily.venga Evans, si hasta te favorece ese nuevo look!- decia James en un susurro para que la enfermera no lo oyesey tu? con esos cuernos que pareces un ciervo?- se defendió la pelirroja clavandole sus ojos esmeraldaspor eso no te preocupes- contesto James esbozando una enigmática sonrisa- no será la primera vez que me pasaLily confusa ante el último comentario volvió a mirar su pelo que ahora tenía un color amarillo chillón. Intentando contenerse las ganas de levantarse y darle una torta a James dirigió su vista a la enfermera y pregunto con voz temblorosa:se podrá quitar verdad?-. La enfermera le dedico una gran sonrisa antes de contestar.  
es una hechizo potente, sin duda-. James, desde la otra punta de la enfermería, soltó una carcajada- pero dentro de unos minutos se pasará, no te preocupesLily suspiró aliviada y fijo su vista en una ventana cercana mientras las carcajadas de James iban cogiendo cada vez más volumen.

Al cabo de unos minutos Nicole apareció en la enfermería con una pirámide de libros bajo el brazo. Al acercarse a su cama Lily la observó detenidamente unos segundos examinando el grosor de los libros primero y después la sonrisa irreal de Nicole llevandolos.  
  
Nikky...desde cuando lees?- preguntó Lily parpadeando para ver si lo que veia era real

es que estoy planeando una pequeña venganza...y necesito información- respondió tajante la morena dejando el montón de libros a los pies de Lilyque te ha hecho Black esta vez?- preguntó la pelirroja cruzando los brazos y lanzandole una mirada de odio a James. James esbozó una sonrisa mientras aguzaba el oido para saber de que hablaban.  
  
lo siento Potter- dijo Lily apuntando a james con su varita- pero por hoy ya vale desmaius!. Al instante el moreno cayó en su cama no sin antes darse un cabezazo contra la mesilla al bajar la cabeza.

por donde ibamos?

pues por una deliciosa y esquisita venganza hacia mi pequeño engendro maloliente Sirius Black- contesto Nicole haciendo una muecaque te ha hecho esta vez?-. Nicole disimuló perfectamente una sonrisa mientras Lily la miraba con atención- te ha robado más ropa interior? ha dicho a todos los tios del colegio que eres lesbiana? se ha puesto tu ropa?mehabesado- dijo la morena mientras sus mejillas se teñian de un color rojo chillón. Hubo un unos segundos de absoluto silencio mientras Lily asimilaba las últimas palabras de su amiga.QUE???-. El grito de Lily retumbó en las paredes (afortunadamente la enfermera había salido y no pudo oirla)quieres bajar la voz!- rogó Nicole echando un vistazo a James que seguia inconscientepero como que os habeis besado?- preguntó la pelirroja con los ojos como platosél me ha besado!- se defendió la morena- yo intente zafarme!!si...claro...- murmuró Lily esbozando una sonrisa de suficienciaque hora es?-. Lily echó un vistazo a su reloj. Nicole al ver la posición de las manecillas lanzó un gritito y salió disparada hacia la puerta de la enfermería.oye! donde está el Quarck??- preguntó Lily desde su camaen la guardería que montó Rodolphus en el tercer piso- contesto Nicole a toda prisa- te veo mañana!Y sin decir nada más desaparecio de la enfermería.

A la media hora la enfermera apareció por la puerta...  
  
Srta. Evans- la llamó acercandose a su cama- su pelo ha vuelto a su color normal sino se ha dado cuenta

¿entonces puedo irme?- preguntó la oji-verdepor supuesto-. Lily se levantó de la cama y recogió su varita dispuesta a irse (ya estaba vestida eh?)-. Un momento- la enfermera ahora estaba en la cama de James- ¿qué le ha ocurrido?- preguntó clavandole la mirada a Lilyni idea- mintió Lily encogiendose de hombros y saliendo de la enfermería.  
  
Lily llegó al tecer piso después de haberse pasado media hora huyendod e Peeves que, como se habia levantado de buen humor, había intentado vaciar todas las papeleras del segundo piso en el pelo de Lily. La guardería de los pequeños Quarcks era una habitación cercana a la torre de Astronomía, de grandes ventanales y llena de estanterias en las que el profesor Rodolphus había dejado verdura fresca, leche y una surtida gama de cojines de color escarlata (la explicación más tarde). Cuando Lily entró su Quarck se acercó a ella piando felizmente.  
  
¿qué tal estas?- preguntó la pelirroja acariciandolo. El Quarck pió unos insntantes mirándola con sus ojos oscuros.¿tienes hambre?- preguntó Lily sonriendole. El pequeño Quarck dió unos saltitos cuando ily cogió unos trozos de lechuga de la estanteria. El Quarck se lanzó sobre ellos con avidez. Lily se sentó en el suelo observandole detenidamente. Al principio tenerle todo el rato pegado a ella la habia molestado pero después de hacer callar a Nicole.... La pelirroja echó un vstazo al Quarck y vió asombrada que la pluma que cruzaba su rostro (mu grande y que está como clavada en medio de los ojos okas?) había comenzado a arder. Lily se echó para atras cuando el Quarck se acercó a ella piando como siempre. ¿pero qué...- pensaba asutada- ¿qué le está ocurriendo?  
  
eso quiere decir que tienes que ponerle un nombre- dijo una voz detrás suyaPotter!- chilló Lily al verle.

em..si, soy yo...- respondió James haciendo una mueca. La llama del Quarck desapareció al verle y ara asombro de Lily se acercó a James tranquilamente. James alargó el brazo y le acarició el lomo. Lily miraba la escena expectante mientras una serie de pensamientos cruzaban su mente: "muerdele Quarck!! es James!!"

Lily te ocurre algo?- preguntó James mirandola inquisitivamenteno..nada...-. Lily no sabia que hacer. Aquello era muy extraño: el Quarck se comportaba de una forma rarísima y hasta James parecia otro. Lily se pasó una mano por la frente comprobado si tenía fiebre, pero se equivocaba.  
  
de acuerdo, de acuerdo- saltó James con una distinta a la suya, una voz que a Lily le resultaba tambíen muy familar...  
  
Al instante la cara de James comenzó a empequeñecerse al igualq ue todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que miles de pequeñas pecas brotaban en su nariz; el color castaño de sus ojos cambió a un color azul vidrioso y el pelo de James habitualmente corto había crecido exhuberantemente hasta convertirse en una melena de color oscuro.  
  
Nym!! sabia que eras tu!- exclamó Lily dando un respingo.

**_Si os ha gustado sóo teneis que darle al GO!!!_**


	3. Los Merodeadores y Merodeadoras song

no mientas Lils!- exclamó Nymphadora. El Quarck pió feliz y siguió engullendo su montón de lechuga.

bueno...que? para cuando lo tuyo con...- comenzó a decir Tonks aburrida

dejalo ya Nym- la cortó Lily fastidiada- que mania!

quizás sea una mania- contestó Tonks sonriendo- pero no me dirás que no seria bonito: el alborotador y la prefecta

tu lo que estas es muy viciada a la dama y el vagabundo- contestó la oji-verde haciendo una mueca- yo y Potter? Buajj!!!

haceis buena pareja Lils- dijo Nymphadora sin hacer caso a la mirada que le estaba echando Lily (tipo cuando llamó a Whity...Whity)

te acuerdas cuando tuvistes que besarle el día de la Gran Broma?- continuó Tonks

mejor no me lo recuerdes- la interrumpio Lily

digas lo que digas ahi hubo más que un beso corto Lils- contestó Nymphadora imitando la sonrisa picarona de Sirius

sera mejor que me vaya ya a corregir los deberes de Nicole- dijo Lily terminando la discursión

por cierto, donde esta? no la he visto hace más...- preguntó Tonks arqueando las cejas

ya madre....- contestó Lily sonrojandose

ah! vale! hastaluego!- se despidió Tonks saliendo disparada de la torre.

"esta chica cada vez está peor"- pensó Lily iendose también de la torre.

Mientras tanto...

Eli bajaba las escaleras del Gran Comedor para la cena cuando alguien se choco contra ella. (que pareado!)

Black!- chilló Eli reconociendo al chico

Eli! donde estabas? te he estado buscando!- decía Sirius bajando con ella un tramo de escaleras

a mi?

exactamente-. Eli le interrogó con la mirada- te acuerdas de lo que me hicistes el año pasado?

como olvidarlo! hicistes el mayor ridículo de tu vida!- contesto Elisabeth aguantandose las ganas de reirse en su cara. Sirius se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario.

pero si vienes a vengarte...un poco tarde- prosiguió la rubia

no, simplemente queria preguntarte....- comenzó a decir Sirius tragando saliva

acepto- respondió Eli sonriente- pero esperemos que sea una buena broma o sino vaya ridículo!

Sirius sonrió aliviado antes de explicarle a Eli todos los detalles.

Eh! Remus!-. Remus Lupin paseaba tranquilo en un pasillo cercano al Gran Comedor cuando oyó su nombre detrás de él. Elisabeth se acercaba a él con una flamante sonrisa en la cara (pensamiento de Elisabeth: como se entere me mata, fijo!). LLevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta que se balanceaba a cada paso que daba y parecía estar un poco nerviosa. Cuando se acercó a él Remus sintió un pequeño cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo pero se limitó a mirarla como si nada.

puedes hacerme un diminuto, pequeñisimo e insifnifcante favor?- preguntó la rubia mirandole con cara de cordero degollado. Remus asintió arquenado levemente las cejas.

"Gracias, Gracias"- exclamó Eli antes de salir disparada hacia el Gran Comedor.

Eli, espera! no me has dicho lo que debo....- gritó Remus pero Eli ya no podía oirle.

Morniens!- dijo apuntandose el pelo con la varita. Al instante su pelo rubio y ondulado se convirtió en un pelo negro como la noche y extremadamente liso: idéntico al de Nicole. Se quitó el moño con rapidez y dejó que su ahora pelo moreno cayera sobre sus hombros. Sirius, escondido tras una esquina, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

estas lista?- preguntó sacando su varita

a ver...apariencia lista, coartada lista, poderes listos- contestó Elisabeth echandose para atras un mechón de pelo

el pelo en la cara merodeadora- le recomendó Sirius esbozando una sonrisa. Eli volvió a colocarse bien el pelo enfadada mientras se acercaba con Sirius a las puertas del Gran Comedor. En un instante la varita de Sirius lanzó un potente hechizo que dió de lleno a una persona: Quejicus.

todo tuyo- le susurró Sirius haciendo aparecer una niebla espesa alrededor de ellos. Elisabeth asintió sonriente antes de clavar su mirada en Severus Snape.

De repente Snape sintió un escalofrio recorriendo cada musculo de su cuerpo. Sentia como si un cubito de hielo se deslizara sobre sus brazos y piernas y a la vez por su garganta. Una fuerza invisible se iba apoderando cada vez más de él mientras miles de ojos le observaban con atención. Lily, sentada unos bancos a su derecha, se tapó la boca al recordar la escena del año pasado. "No, no lo hagas Ventisca"- murmuró la pelirroja. Pero ya era tarde.

Quejicus ahora llevaba puesto un vestido rojo chillón con faldones y un sombrero tejano extremadamente grande. Al minuto siguiente sus brazos comenzaban a moverse frenéticamente al igual que sus piernas lo que parecia un can-can. Ahora esa misma fuerza invisible llegaba a sus pulmones consiguiendo que Snape cantase la siguiente canción a grito pelado:

_Son los Merodeadores y Merodeadoras   
los reyes y reinas del cotarro   
en este castillo si si si si _

_Canuto es el más listo y yo soy muy estúpido   
por eso bailo con mi traje favorito   
que es muy ajustado si si si si _

_quizás Dumbly aún no lo sepa   
pero soy muy pluma o mejor plumón   
como Lucius Malfoooooooooy!!! _

La fuerza invisible desapareció cuando Snape terminó su actuación con un perfecto spagatt en medio de las risas de todo el Gran Comedor.

SEÑOR BLACK!!- chilló McGonagall con la cara roja de rabia. Los alumnos miraban la escena intentando no reirse de Snape, que había salido corriendo tirando el sombrero gigante al suelo.

si, profesora?- preguntó Sirius mirandola con ojos de cordero degollado

A MI DESPACHO, YA!-. James, que se había acercado para darle la enhorabuena a su mejor amigo, se quedó parado a un metro de distancia de McGonagall. Ésta, al ver a James, le taladró con la mirada.

HA TENIDO ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO SEÑOR POTTER?- preguntó colérica. James miró a Sirius, que negaba con la cabeza, y respondió:

No, profesora

no me convence señor Potter- contestó McGonagall clavandole la mirada a Sirius.- Avise a Lupin, Mckensie, Branks y Evans. Les quiero en mi despacho en cinco minutos... A TODOS

pero profesora....Remus no ha tenido nada que ver con esto...-dijo Sirius imaginandose la bronca que le iba a meter Remus después.

lo aclararemos inmediatamente señor Black- respondió McGonagall saliendo del Gran Comedor en busca de Snape.

yo me ocupo de Evans, tu busca a Remus- dijo Sirius subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras principales. James asintió y salió también del Gran Comedor.

**_si te gusta deja tu opinión. Sólo tienes que darle al Go!!_**


End file.
